Fiona
Fiona Fiona (more often called Fee) is the kind of person that you never hope to dabble with. She is a very skillfull assassin, and can kill you before you even get a chance to think about anything. She is silent, and she is quick. She is also very conflicted, as she is half Celestial and half Fiend. She strayed away from the normal celestial way of life very early on. She is a cold blooded killer that gets more joy from assassination than from anything else. Statistics & Basic Information Name: Fiona (Fee) (Once again, my character doesn't have a last name. They have family troubles. This one hates her family enough to remove the name) Race: Half Feind, Half Celestial Gender: '''Female '''Class: Duskblade, Assassin Alignment: Neutral Evil (Fluid Alignment) Deity: None (Haha, the only deity she cares for is death itself) Age: (Deian Years): 46.8 Age: (Earth Years): 36 Weapon: She primarily wields a large masterwork spiked chain. She directs it to wrap around the subject’s neck. At her side she always carries an Assassin's Dagger. Armor: She wears smoky black Nightwool armor that form fits very well, custom designed to fit her body and have openings for her wings. Noteable Mechanics: Literally everything related to stealth, and concealing information. Also, her fluid alignment which can incapacitate her at times. She has the selfish flaw, so in combat she will not care to save her allies, only passionate about finishing the mission and assassinating the one she was paid to kill. She also gets MAD buffs to her sneak attack and can use death attack after studying an enemy for 3 rounds to instantly kill them :D Languages: Undercommon, Infernal, Abyssal, Celestial Appearance Height: 5' 9" Weight: 145 lb. Eyes: Blood red with a sparkle of joy when she is on the job Hair: Very dark, Misty, Blood red with black streaks. (The picture to the right is of the generic style of her hair. There is a bit more blood red in Fiona's, but besides that the image is pretty spot on) Clothes: She wears nothing over her body-tight armor when on the job. When off the job, she will put on some commoner’s clothes over her armor, often stealing them off some poor unsuspecting chum on the streets, but she feels a need to wear something different to conceal her identity. Wings: Angel-like, 6 ft wingspan, Pure black feathers, almost a charcoal color Personality & Traits Noteable Behaviors: Selfish, like above. She is cold hearted, and she will occasionally have to fight the good side of her, and can get into a big mental struggle to suppress it. She gets more joy from killing than she would from anything, even sex or money. She is paranoid that people will recognize her, and in her mind she makes herself more hidden by changing what she looks like about once a week (Roughly). When off the job, she is fairly honest with her compatriots, although not as much as she should be. When on the job, she can lie her ass off and is a fantastic actress. She will never engage in direct head to head combat unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Trademark Characteristics: Lack of remorse, Selfishness, "Stealthy is Healthy" Flaws: Selfish, Fluid Alignment (To clarify, when she feels the change, she fights hard to subdue it, and that can incapacitate her for varying times) Background NOTE: ''The following was an outline for how the story is going to go . It is incomplete and very rough because Jeremy is lazy and not quite sure how to go about writing this. Also, he is trying to tie Fiona's story with Rachnyr's story.'' # Mother was a celestial and her father was a fiend that raped her when she was vulnerable. # She had a rough childhood among the celestials. They often mocked her for being half fiend, and did not count her as their equal. She resented even being part of the celestial world. She began to let her anger and hatred control her, and soon people were treating her as their equal. She knew, however, that it was not out of respect, but out of fear. # In a fit of rage, she killed 3 of her compatriots in cold blood. She was only 8 at the time, but her mind had developed a lot more than the others, as she has had to develop in order to defend herself and keep from their stabbing insults and threats. # Her mother, needless to say, was PISSED that her daughter was acting so demonic. # She could see that there was a gleam in Fiona’s eyes that had not been there before. She could tell that Fiona enjoyed forcing that chain around the victim’s neck and tightening her hold on it. As Fi pulled on either side, she was filled with joy. She was finally standing for herself. Her mother worried that she was becoming like her father. SHe could not stand that. She tried isolating Fi from the congregation for almost two years, but to no avail. Fi was developing too fast. She soon mastered the art of escaping into the night. When her mother would find out, she would be scolded severely. Little did she know, she was just fueling the fire. All Fi had known was celestial life, and from her point of view they were a bunch of conseited children with no respect for any but themselves. She began to sneak out for a purpose other than to get out of the house. Families would awake in the morning to loved ones lying on the floor with blood spilling from their necks, and a look of severe pain on their faces. Fi got a high from each kill, and he weapon of choice was a spiked chain that she had stolen from the vault where all the fiendish items were stored. They would be taken off of the captured fiends and locked away, to ensure that it was one less weapon to have to deal with. # One night, she was approached by a being that radiated with power. Fi tried to hide, but to no avail. Trivia 1. Her father plays a very significant role in Rachnyr's childhoodCategory:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Secondary Campaign